No Regret
by lil-ecchan
Summary: Dia tersenyum karena Tuhan telah memberi kebahagiaan padanya, walaupun hanya sebagian kecil. Dia menangis karena masih belum mampu untuk melepas kepergian kebahagiaan dari sisinya. Tetapi, dia tidak menyesal.


**No Regret**

**Summary**: "…_Aku tak menyesal… Sungguh. Lagipula, untuk apa kusesali?_"_ ujarnya lembut sambil tersenyum. Tapi, dia menangis. (Kakashi's POV)_

_A Naruto fic, presented by LIL-ECCHAN_

* * *

**Rating**: _T(Teens)._

**Genre**: _Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

**Pairings**: _Asuma X Kurenai_

**Main Character**: _Kakashi, Kurenai_

**A/N**: "_Ini fanfic pertama Ecchan yang mengutamakan para sensei. Karena Ecchan lebih sering menampilkan pairing NaruHina dsb., mungkin fic ini belum cukup memuaskan. Tapi, terimakasih sekali sudah mau membaca fanfic ini._" - :) -

* * *

Hujan… Hujan lagi… Kenapa setiap aku pergi ke tempat itu, hujan selalu menghiasi hari? Hujan rasanya membuatku tambah sedih…

Aku berjalan pelan, agak malas rasanya berlari.

_tap… tap…_ Bunyi langkah kakiku samar-samar terdengar di balik bunyi hujan. Sebenarnya, tidak bisa disebut _hujan_, melainkan _gerimis_. Tapi tetap saja… Membuatku tambah gundah.

Aku hanya berdiri. Tentu saja, tak ada kursi di sini. Kalau aku duduk di rerumputan, nanti celanaku basah terkena becek. Sudahlah, bagaimanapun juga, berdiri adalah pilihan terbaik.

Aku masih mencari-cari nama 'Uchiha Obito'. Aku masih belum bisa menemukan namanya dari sekian huruf-huruf kecil di batu itu sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

Aku melihat ke urutan huruf paling terakhir. 'Sarutobi Asuma', aku pun jongkok agar aku bisa melihat namanya dengan jelas. _Asuma… Rasanya cepat sekali dia menghilang dari dunia. Kasihan Kurenai…_

_Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya, "Jaga Kurenai baik-baik." setelah mereka memberitahuku tentang kandungan Kurenai. Tapi kenapa dia malah memberikan lagi kata-kata itu pada Shikamaru?_

_Padahal aku sudah melerakan Kurenai untuknya._

_Dan itu merupakan pengorbanan yang amat besar untukku._

_Tapi… Kenapa dia melerakan pengorbananku?_

_Kasihan Kurenai… Anaknya akan lahir tanpa ayah._

Aku masih menatapi nama 'Sarutobi Asuma', sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar ada orang di belakangku.

"Kakashi?" ujar_nya_ lembut. Aku segera saja berbalik ke arah sumber suara. Benar. Kurenai datang.

"Ah. Kurenai. Ada apa? Bagaimana kandunganmu? Kenapa kau kesini di hari berhujan begini?" aku segera saja berdiri dan langsung menanyainya dengan rentetan pertanyaan.

"…" ha? Kenapa dia hanya membisu?

"Kau bicara apa, Kakashi? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." ah, benar juga. Mulutku ditutupi masker, ditambah suara hujan. Manusia normal tidak kan bisa dengan mudah mendengarnya.

"…" aku hanya diam. Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi.

Kurenai pun terdiam. Dia menoleh ke arah taman. Lalu, tangan kanannya yang lembut menarik jari-jari tangan kiriku, sementara tangan kirinya memegang payung berwarna merah darah yang mempunyai daya tarik seperti matanya.

Dengan isyarat jari, dia menunjuk sebuah kursi taman yang ditutupi genteng di atapnya, kursi yang tidak basah terkena hujan. Aku langsung mengerti, dia _menyuruh_ku untuk duduk. Aku hanya menurut. Setelah aku duduk, dia menutup payungnya yang basah dan duduk di sebelah kiriku, dengan jarak tentunya.

"Nah, apa yang tadi kau bicarakan, Kakashi? Maaf, tadi aku tidak mendengarmu."

"…Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?" tanyaku setelah diam sejenak.

"Baik. Kandunganku baik-baik saja. Kata dokter, mungkin mulai sekarang sampai masa melahirkan, perutku akan sakit. Yah, untungnya bayiku ini normal-normal saja, selayaknya anak-anak biasa." ujarnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah agak membuncit. Aku melirik, perutnya memang sudah membesar. Mungkin sekitar 1 bulan lagi dia akan melahirkan.

"Kenapa kau kesini di hari hujan begini? Tubuhmu kan pasti lemas semasa hamil. Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah hujan, kedinginan, dan bagaimana dengan bayi itu?" tanyaku panjang lebar.

"Hmph. Ahahaha. Tak apa, tak apa! Hei, kau khawatir sekali ya? Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku, aku 'kan shinobi, jadi, aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku sendiri juga bayiku." ujarnya riang. Tapi… Memangnya aku tidak boleh khawatir?

"Sedang apa kau kesini?"

"…Aku ingin melihat ukiran nama Asuma. Itu saja kok." ujarnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Bodoh

Kami diam. Hanya suara hujan yang mengisi keheningan.

"…Hei Kurenai…" mulaiku.

"Ya…?" Kurenai menoleh.

"Apa kau tidak menyesal?" tanyaku serius.

"Menyesal untuk…?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menghembuskan nafasku.

"Asuma…"

"…Apa yang kusesalkan, Kakashi?"

"Asuma 'kan sudah tiada, bagaimana dengan anakmu? Apakah kau tidak menyesal mengandung anaknya?"

Kurenai menghembuskan nafasnya. Kepulan uap muncul tanda hari makin dingin, dan hujan makin deras.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyesal. Aku mencintainya, paling tidak karena itulah semua ini tidak kusesali." ujarnya kembali _tersenyum_.

"Sungguhkah? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menahan tangis?" ujarku.

"…"

"Kenapa kau paksakan senyum itu?"

"…Kau tahu, ya, Kakashi?" dia kembali tersenyum seperti tadi, hanya saja senyumnya kali ini tidak dipaksakan.

"Tentu saja. Kita sudah menjalani profesi yang sama bertahun-tahun, dengan Asuma, Anko, dan Gai."

"…Bagaimana dengan Iruka?"

"Dia 'kan mengajar di akademi, belum mengajar shinobi." ujarku tersenyum, walaupun aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa melihat senyumku.

"…"

"Ada apa? Kenapa diam?"

"Kau tersenyum, ya, Kakashi? Aku terkejut, lho." ujarnya tersenyum. Manis sekali. Tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu, ya? Dia 'kan tidak punya byakugan yang bisa lihat-tembus.

"Yah, begitulah." ujarku agak malu.

"Ahaha." kali ini dia tertawa. Manis sekali. Kenapa wanita ini bisa semanis itu?

Dia berhenti tertawa. Dia hanya terdiam. Walaupun dia sangat manis, tapi ternyata rapuh sekali. Wanita… "Aku tanya lagi,"

"Apa kau tidak menyesal?"

"…" diam. Diam lagi. Kenapa dia diam terus?

Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya menyentuh pundakku. "Kakashi… Aku tidak menyesal… Sungguh. Lagipula, untuk apa kusesali?" ujarnya lembut sambil tersenyum. Tapi, dia menangis.

"Ku… Kurenai? Kenapa…"

"Aku tak apa-apa." isaknya.

"…" aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Benar apa yang selalu dikatakan Shikamaru, '_Wanita itu merepotkan._'.

Kurenai mengusap air matanya. Akhirnya… Dia berhenti menangis. Untunglah.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi…" 'terima kasih'?

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" heranku.

Kurenai tersenyum lagi. "Terima kasih, sudah menemaniku menangis. Memalukan, ya? Aku ini 'kan shinobi. Aku harus kuat." ujarnya.

Kenapa? Memangnya aku yang shinobi ini tidak pernah menangis? Apa kalau aku menangis, berarti aku lemah?

"…"

"Kurenai…"

"Hm?"

"Menangislah…"

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah cukup kuat untuk seorang wanita. Walaupun kau seorang shinobi, tapi, kalau kau menangis, kau pasti akan jadi lebih kuat lagi. Kalau kau ingin menangis, datanglah padaku. Aku akan menemanimu selama aku bisa."

"Kakashi…" Kurenai terdiam lagi.

"Terima kasih… Lagi… Kuucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Aku bersyukur mempunyai teman sepertimu." Kurenai tersenyum lagi.

"Sama-sama." ujarku mencoba lembut.

"Ah! Hujan sudah berhenti. Aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit, Tsunade-sama akan memeriksa kandunganku sore ini. Terima kasih banyak! Maaf juga, aku terburu-buru, jadi, sampai jumpa!" ujarnya panjang lebar sambil meninggalkanku.

"…Sampai jumpa." aku baru mengatakan itu setelah sosoknya menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku berjalan lagi ke arah batu ukir. Pengertianku tentang batu itu adalah 'Batu tempat diukirnya nama-nama shinobi yang gagal dalam misi.'. Tapi… Mungkin rasanya lebih…

Aku mencari lagi ukiran nama 'Uchiha Obito'. Ah! Ketemu! Melihat ukiran namanya di batu ini, seperti bertemu dengannya langsung.

"Hei, Obito…" ujarku sambil melihat ukiran namanya.

"Seharusnya sedari dulu kau bilang 'suka' pada Rin…" aku menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak menyesal tidak mengatakan 'suka' pada Kurenai. Sungguh. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan membujang seumur hidup." aku melirik ke ukiran nama 'Sarutobi Asuma'.

"Asuma, kau beruntung, kalian saling mencintai." perih rasanya mengatakan ini, tapi… Biarlah. Toh, walaupun aku mencintai Kurenai, aku tidak pernah cemburu pada mereka. Karena aku tahu, aku _terlambat_.

"Kau janji akan menjaga Kurenai dari atas sana, 'kan?" ujarku, lalu aku pergi.

**FIN**

* * *

_Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading!_

:)


End file.
